


Where Do the Broken Hide?

by Feline_Acrobat



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Based on a Conan Gray Song, Gen, Song fic, Suicidal Thoughts, generation why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat
Summary: ‘Logan Gray was laying in bed, staring at his ceiling, and thinking about… life.’ Logan was tired of a life where nothing changed or mattered. so he grabbed his bags and his best friend and left to something new. Would they ever come back? Maybe. Who knows?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147670
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Where Do the Broken Hide?

**Author's Note:**

> i was having a very crappy time so i vented it out with this, its not particularly good but i was asked to make a continuation to close the ending and i never got around to it. if people want a follow up i might change my mind and go back to it.

I was off keying cars parked on radium lawns By suburbian moms I called a friend, “Let’s meet at ten” Go wherever we want ‘cause no one cares that we’re gone

Logan Gray was laying in bed, staring at his ceiling, and thinking about… life. And how meaningless it is, he truly believed no one would notice if his generation just dropped dead or disappeared. Heck, last weekend he had smashed in headlights of cars in the staff parking lot of his school with his best friend, and no one did anything. They didn’t get caught, there was no mention in class, just disgusted looks thrown in the direction of any kid who made a sound. If they had gotten in trouble, at least something would be different, but the dragging boredom he and his friend felt never ebbed away. They spent weekends in their rooms in silence and they went to school, the monotony of it had made Logan consider… disappearing. Just him and Virgil and no one else knowing, and he threw that idea out because what he craved was importance and if he left, his parents wouldn’t bat an eye.

He turned in his bed and scooped up his cell phone, shooting a text to his best friend to get ready to leave, as he pulled on a grey hoodie and a blue scarf and grabbed his two duffel bags he always had packed and his keys phone laptop and chargers, before leaping out his bedroom window, getting in his car and driving away.

This town don’t got much to do You and I haven’t got much to lose So do you wanna rot in your room like we always do? Talk about how fast we grew And all the big dreams that we won’t pursue Then get in your car and laugh 'til we both turn blue

He pulled up to his friends’ house and smiled softly as his friend dumped a suitcase and a backpack in the backseat. He turned to the smaller teen and saw him settle awkwardly in the seat that felt too big and swallowed him whole. The other turned to him with a small smirk, and Logan didn’t miss the new black eye the boy had, however new it must have been.

“are we finally gonna do it Lo?”

Logan changed the gear and sped out of the neighborhood as quick as he could. He nodded solidly.

“there’s nothing to do here anyways. We don’t have anything left here, and I’m done laying on my bed rotting and thinking about our inevitable deaths. God remember when we actually thought we would be astronauts? People who would change the world, god that’s such utter bullshit now, why did we ever believe the stupid shit they told us?”

“didn’t believe it long. Grew up too fast, but I guess that happens when your father is a dumbass drunk who wants to hurt people.”

The two glanced at each other and laughed their heads off, taking humor out of the shitty situations they lived in. coping mechanisms they guessed. They couldn’t do anything about it, they had no way to change things other than to leave. So they were. They drove onto the freeway, taking turns they had no idea how to get back from.

Parents think we’re fast asleep But as soon as we’re home we’re sneaking out the window 'Cause at this rate of earth decay Our world’s ending at noon Could we all just move to the moon?

Logan heard his phone go off, and saw his friend lift the phone to his face and laugh. He sent a confused look to him and the other turned the phone so he could read the text he had received. ‘go to sleep, you are going to class at 5:30 tomorrow don’t forget Logan, or you wont like what happens next’. Logan smirked. His father wasn’t big enough to do anything to him other than ignore him. There were countless empty threats and neglect but that was it.

“god, astronauts, right? That’s what we need, astronauts, to go find a new planet that we can fuck over. We have been told that we have our entire lives and all that shit, but they took that from us to huh? Now we’re left with the slowly rotting husk of molten rock. Its dumb, but every once in a while, I still wish we could live on the moon, get to watch the hell storm from the pews as it all dies.”

“we’re depressing”

“falsehood, we’re nihilists with depression.”

'Cause we are the helpless, selfish, one of a kind Millennium kids, that all wanna die Walking in the street with no light inside our eyes We are the worthless, cursed with too much time We get into trouble and lose our minds Something that I’ve heard a million times in my life Generation Why

They drove in silence for a few more miles, before Logan pulled over at what seemed to be an abandoned camp ground. He put the car in park and sat motionless for a moment before releasing a sigh.

“this would be one hell of a place to die huh? This lot looks like it hasn’t seen a car in months, I bet they wouldn’t find a dead body in here until august.”

The other person looked at Logan, wrapping the midnight black jacket that ate his frame turning his pale skin into a sea of the void around him tighter. He was scared. He was always scared, but that wasn’t the point. He felt… helpless. He was at the end of the road and the only thing he could do is jump in the deep end or high tail it the other way. He looked at his best friend, his best friend who had reached that dead-end years ago and wondered how he could have looked at the seeping nothing at his feet and stay put, not moving one way or another. He couldn’t understand how Logan wouldn’t have stepped back, or forward, or moved at all, he just stood and stared at what could only be his fate and refused to budge. He himself was already teetering gently off the edge and he was new. He had been bulldozed to the edge in a split second and he held tight to the solid feeling under his feet. He had lost the light and wonder in his eyes instantaneously and it was replaced with a heavy blanket of worthlessness.

They were called selfish, they were told they were one of a kind, they were told they had time, and they slowly lost their minds to all the screams that were thrown from every direction. So what? They would die anyways, what was the point in trying to impress people who were never satisfied? They wore themselves out trying to prove something, anything, and it led them here, alone in a car outside of a forest that they might die in, who knows? He didn’t know himself if he could continue clinging onto that edge much longer. If they died here, at least he and Logan would be together right? If there was an afterlife, they would be together and at this point, he was fine with that outcome.

We’re livin’ night to night Since we’re bound to die, oh Oh, what’s the use in trying?

“are we going to do it or are we just going to sit here and stare at it all night?”

“we’re going. Just, give me a minute Virgil. I want to think a little longer.”

He was tired of wasting his effort on the moot case of life. He was too tired to care, and he knew Logan felt the same, otherwise they wouldn’t be here together, contemplating getting out of the car and stumbling into the woods. They were too tired. Logan was just about to open his door when they saw headlights fill the rear-view mirror.


End file.
